


Натуральный обмен

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Poetry, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: У Лэндо Калриссиана не было наличных, чтобы заплатить за товар, но он нашёл выход.





	Натуральный обмен

**Author's Note:**

> Ориентировочный тайм-лайн - 1х11 "Повстанцев".

О, Лэндо! Рад приветствовать, бродяга! Входи, дружище, твой заказ готов. Совместный бизнес — он всегда во благо, так я тебе — товар, а ты мне что?   
Вот эту девку? Как зовут-то? Гера? Костюмчик, прямо скажем, не фонтан… Надеюсь, хоть в постели не фанера? Ну, по рукам. Бывай здоров, братан.  
Рабыня, подь сюда, да пошустрее — попрактикуйся, босса обслужи! Замечу, что витаешь в эмпиреях — попорчу шкурку, личико и жизнь. Садись ко мне, давай начнём с беседы… Охранники, свалите-ка отсель! О, предлагаешь вместе пообедать? А я не против завтрака в постель!  
Ну-ну, красотка, не криви-ка рожу, и не вздыхай, и носом не крути: ты тоже на принцессу не похожа, но за тебя я честно заплатил! Мой лишний вес — не то чтоб прямо драма, и в целом внешность — это все фигня, но мне бы сбросить сотню килограммов — так ты сама бы выбрала меня!  
...Меня — подносом? По башке подносом? Вот стерва! Это, право, чересчур! Нет, видит Космос — этой длиннокосой я отомщу!  
Я страшно отомщу.


End file.
